The Dark Senshi Mission
by PGSM Boy
Summary: [This is based on Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon] Dark Sailor Mercury has a new target besides Sailor Moon. To reach him she has to come to our world [The Real World] to get him. Is our defensless target able to escape Dark Sailor Mercury? Read and find o


Please note this is currently a rough draft of this story. I will submit the finally revised version very soon. Sailor Moon is registered to Nakoto and all other characters i.e. Chris are reflections of my friends and me.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

The Dark Senshi's Mission Act: I

She was a solider and a fighter, exposed to the darkness of the Negaverse. She was given a goal and completed it without fail. This solider was none other then Dark Sailor Mercury, former Sailor Mercury of the Sailor Senshi. She was a completely different from before now an evil aura and cold dark eye. This was no longer Ami chan.

Kunzite growled at his recent defeat at the hands of the Sailor Senshi. He punched the wall. They looked weak but they could fight though barely against himself and Mercury. He started to think of a way to show those pesky senshi who they were dealing with. He grinned as he thought of the power inter-dimensional travel, "Let's see how much the senshi can help in another dimension," he said as he laughed evilly. He opened his hand and out came a bright orb and he looked into it "Now who shall be Mercury's target" he mused as he looked at thousands of people at once until it stopped on one person. Kunzite couldn't help but grin "Prefect" he said as he turned around and roared for Sailor Mercury.

Dark Sailor Mercury growled as she heard Kunzite's voice. "What does he want now?" she muttered under breath as she began to walk to his location. She arrived in a timely fashion and looked at Kunzite, "You called Kunzite" she said as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

Kunzite grinned and nodded as he looked at her "Yes, you have a new target Mercury". Mercury cocked an eyebrow and looked at him "Sailor Moon is my target Kunzite and always will be." Kunzite shook his head "Yes she is but you now have a new target for now to destroy which should take you no time at all" he said as he revealed the bright illuminating orb to her. She raised her eyebrow and looked into it and saw a teenage boy that looked to be like Usagi's age, it was apparent he was American by his looks. She raised and looked at Kunzite confused "What's so special about him?" She asked, Kunzite only grinned "This is the person the orb has chosen, his name is Chris and seems to spark the orb's interest." He said calmly as he looked at her. Dark Sailor Mercury thought for a second and looked at him "As you wish Kunzite" she said. Kunzite grinned evilly and laughed.

Meanwhile At the Park Minako Aino sat with Artemis her cat and guardian as she sighed thinking about the turn to worse events involving Ami. "Usagi and the others want to bring her back but is that possible Artemis?" she asked him as she sighed and coughed a little. "I don't know Minako" Artemis said sadly as they both suddenly heard a noise and turned around to see Kunzite and Dark Mercury in the distant with some sort of purple vortex portal behind them. As quickly as they came they went through the portal disappearing. Minako quickly stood up and began to run after them quickly changing into Sailor V. "Minako stop it could be a trap!" yelled Artemis as he watched hopelessly as Sailor V ran and stopped at the portal looking for them. Suddenly the portal began to distort and bend as it gave off loud pops and bangs as a ribbon appeared violently and cut Sailor V's arm. Sailor V winced in pain and held her arm as the vortex started to create a black hole effect and suck objects in including Sailor V. She was no match and was quickly sucked in the vortex screaming and looking in the black void as a sudden blast of bright light appeared and blinded her as she suddenly then fell from the blue sky onto a patch of grass where she groaned in pain and passed out

End Act: I

---------------------------------------------------------------

There you go, sorry if you thought it seemed short. I will have these chapters thrown out probably daily if not faster. So please I beg you review, so I can make the story better. Thanks.


End file.
